Behind Blind Lines
by lauraationn
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other for quite some time, but when they both move to Los Angeles to face a new direction from dreary Forks, can new experience ruin their friendship?


**A/N: Okay, so this is literally my first fan fic.. It took me a while to come up with this. I don't really like to write stories because I usually suck but I'd like to hear people's opinion. I hope you like it. Enjoy ! c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own any of the movies listed below. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

The last few weeks of senior year were hell. Everyone was cramming for their finals, especially me. The more I studied I knew I would be even closer to graduating and graduation meant leaving town. Don't get me wrong I love Forks spending time with my socially awkward Dad, but it was time for something new. After high school graduation I was planning on moving to Los Angeles with my best friend, Edward and attend UCLA.

Edward and I had been best friends since freshman year. He had recently moved to Forks from Chicago. He had deep emerald green eyes, that anyone could get lost in, and had a perfectly sculpted face, with high cheekbones and a straight nose, and a crooked smile that could have girls pooling at his feet. Our teacher had forced us to seat together in a corner of the classroom after us constantly bickering over everything. Eventually we gave in and became best friends.

I smiled at the memory. "Hey Bells, I'm heading off to the station. I'm coming home late so don't worry about me." Charlie said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, Ch-Dad. Love you!" I yelled as he was going downstairs. I laughed as I heard Charlie grunt signaling that he loved me back. Even though Charlie didn't show his emotions, I knew what he was feeling sometimes. Sometimes he and I were the same.

I went back to studying my notes on my bed. After a few hours, my head felt like it was about to explode! I flipped over with my back to the bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering my high school years.

After moving from Phoenix, allowing my mother to travel with her brand new newlywed life, I moved in with Charlie and started my freshman year. Where I met Edward in most of my classes. As a sophomore I gained more friends and enemies only because I was so close to Edward. I usually ignored all the girls. Junior year was okay. For Junior Prom I decided to stay home since I had the flu, and I didn't have a date so what would be the point?

And finally, senior year. Edward had begged me to attend parties with him and I gave in. I mean who couldn't say no to a face like his. I was also his date for the Senior Prom. I remember that night Edward acted strangely but I shook it off.

I finally stood up from my bed and walked downstairs. The clock on the stove had said 8:00. I was about to prepare a sandwich when someone knocked on the door. I walked to the front door with a look of confusion on my face.

I opened the door to find Edward Cullen in all his glory on my front porch with a box of pizza and a couple of movies.

"Did anyone order take-out?" he says proudly. As he walks into my kitchen without an invitation.

"Sure, Edward. Come in. Make yourself at home." I mutter to myself as I lock the front door. Edward must've heard me because I heard him scoff from the kitchen.

"I thought I'd be nice and bring you some you food since you've probably been studying all day." Edward said.

"Yeah, I haven't. Thanks for bringing me food." I grinned.

"Honestly Bella, you need to chill out, it's Saturday for Christ sake. Have some fun on your last few days."

"Honestly Edward, there will be days after we graduate before we move! I'll relax then." I retorted.

I finished my slice of pizza and headed upstairs. I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from studying. Suddenly I felt a pairs of strong wrap around my waist.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched.

"You, Isabella Marie Swan, are going to stop studying and I'm going to force you to watch a movie." he said, as he dragged me down the steps.

I tried to squirm out of his hold but it seemed impossible and I just gave up. Edward threw me on the couch and I glared at him. I chucked a pillow but missed, miserably. Edward laughed at my attempt.

I sat up on the couch. "Fine. I'll watch a movie with you, but I get to pick." I grinned deviously. He just rolled his eyes. I scanned the movies he had brought. _Fast Five, Mission Impossible, National Treasure, The Pursuit of Happyness_. I didn't want to watch any of these so I ran to our DVD collection and grabbed my favorite movie.

"_Abduction_? Again?" Edward questioned as he sat on the couch.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. You haven't seen it! Plus you know Jacob Black is my favorite actor!" I returned.

"You talked about it enough that I know the movie forwards and backwards. Jacob Black isn't the best actor. I don't know what girls see in him." Edward muttered.

I put the DVD in player and grabbed a two blankets, for Edward and I, from the closet and plopped myself on the couch.

"Uh… He's hot, and don't lie Edward! He's an amazing actor!" I countered.

Edward just stared at me blankly and I rolled my eyes in defeat.

Halfway through the movie I snuggled into Edward's chest. Soon my eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep dreaming about my upcoming trip.

**A/N: So did you like it? Should I continue? I'd love to hear what you have to say, like ideas or how to improve the story, nothing will offend me at this point. I'm looking for a Beta to help me out with the story or I'll never finish. lol**


End file.
